


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong comes home to the best Christmas present he could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSandGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandGirl/gifts).



> Based off Nicky's prompt: "I would like to read a fanfiction where Jae gets a few days off from army for the new year and goes home only to find Chun sleeping there."
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, bb!

It's late and Jaejoong is so exhausted his vision is swimming and whoever designed army uniforms to be so unforgiving could just fuck right off because _damn it_ , he just wants to sleep but his arms are caught in the sleeves of his jacket and why the hell didn't he just change into his civvies before leaving base?

  
With a grunt, Jaejoong finally extricates himself from the fabric trap. He throws the jacket aside and reaches down to unlace his boots. He leaves the pants for now and trots down the hallway toward his bedroom, intent on face-planting into the sheets and sleeping forever.

  
His face connects with a hard, bony something and Jaejoong leaps from the bed with a shriek, grabs a pillow for a weapon and holds it up in what he hopes is a threatening manner.

  
"Wassamatter?" The bony thing speaks and Jaejoong would recognize that sleepy mumble anywhere.

  
"Yoochunnie," he whispers and drops the pillow, falls back onto the bed and curls around Yoochun.

  
"Jaejoongie," Yoochun says, sounding a little more awake. There are hands in Jaejoong's hair and on his jaw and Jaejoong turns into the kiss, eager and aching for it.

  
"I can't believe you're here," Jaejoong says once they separate. Suddenly afraid, Jaejoong curls his fingers into Yoochun's shoulders, desperate to keep Yoochun from moving away. "I thought--"

  
Yoochun shushes him. "I told you I'd be home for Christmas," he says and leans down to kiss Jaejoong again.

  
It's late and Jaejoong is exhausted but Yoochun's touch ignites him and, needy, he arches up into the hands plucking at his belt buckle. Yoochun's fingers are nimble, more coordinated than Jaejoong's will ever be, and with a flick of his wrist, Yoochun has Jaejoong's pants open and pushed down his thighs.

  
Yoochun thankfully had the foresight to wear nothing to bed.

  
Jaejoong moans at the first brush of skin against his own. Already, he feels tight and wound like a spring.

  
Yoochun is fumbling at the bedside table and so much for his coordination because suddenly it seems like he's taking forever and Jaejoong just can't take it anymore.

  
"Just, come here," Jaejoong pants and yanks on Yoochun's hips, pulls him down into the vee of his legs until they're slotted together like a puzzle piece, hot skin against hot skin and there's slick friction and Jaejoong begins to move, begins to rut against Yoochun like an animal in heat, and maybe he should feel embarrassed because he's an adult, damn it, he's better than this--but Yoochun is moving too and his eyes are dark and wild and staring right into Jaejoong's soul and his mouth is moving, filthy words spilling past his lips and Jaejoong can tell Yoochun is close.

  
Jaejoong surges forward and captures Yoochun's lips in a searing kiss just as the tension in his muscles uncoils in a burst of white heat.

  
Jaejoong collapses back on the bed and Yoochun collapses on top of him and really, Yoochun is too heavy and their skin is slick and sticky and that's just gross--but Jaejoong doesn't want to move, doesn't think he could if he tried, so he turns his head to the side and whispers _goodnight_ in Yoochun's ear. And then he's drifting off to sleep, Yoochun's nose pressed into the side of his neck and Yoochun's arms around his waist and Yoochun's answering _Merry Christmas_ replaying in his head like a lullaby.

 


End file.
